Aku Mengerti
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: "Aku mengerti, Naruto. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." /Canon-AR/Oneshot/Major spoiler Manga & Road To Ninja Movie/Mind to Read & Review?


**Aku Mengerti**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Canon. Alternate Reality. Romance/Hurt/Comfort. T.

**Characters: **Sakura dan Naruto.

**Major spoiler Manga & Road To Ninja Movie**

**Buat fic ini dalam rangka apa ya? Dalam rangka iseng-iseng :D. Saya lagi mumet sama laporan magang saya, jadinya saya nulis nih. Oh ya, fic ini sebagian terinspirasi dari Road To Ninja Movie.**

** Selamat Membaca ^^**

* * *

**.**

_**.**_

Pada awalnya aku tidak mengerti, dan memang tidak berniat untuk mengerti. Meski aku sering bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, mengapa kamu begitu nakalnya sampai membuat repot seisi Konohagakure. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli, aku harus menjauhimu karena kamu selalu membuat kacau _mood_-ku dengan guyonanmu yang jauh dari kata lucu.

Berandal! Ibuku pun mengataimu begitu.

Aku malah menyimpulkan dengan persepsiku sendiri. Mungkin saja kenakalanmu itu disebabkan karena dirimu yatim piatu. Sehingga tidak ada yang mengajarimu sopan santun, dan bersikap manis sepertiku. Tapi apakah itu membuatku mengasihanimu? Tidak sama sekali! Itu karena sikapmu yang nakal dan sering mengganggu Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku mencibirmu seperti itu di depan Sasuke-_kun_. Dan kau tahu apa yang Pangeranku itu lakukan? Ia langsung menghardikku dengan sengit.

"_Kamu menyebalkan!_"

Pada saat itu rasa bersalah pun menguap dari hatiku. Apakah ini yang kamu kecap setiap saat aku mencemoohmu? Apakah sesakit ini? Aku pun memutuskan untuk mulai mengerti.

**.**

**.**

_Dia_ telah pergi, Naruto.

Dan kamu tahu? Tak hanya jiwa, namun ragaku pun dibuatnya remuk. Aku sekarang ibarat berjalan dijalan yang bercabang-cabang, tak tahu jalan mana yang harus kujelajahi. Hampa itu sampai merasuk ke dalam sendi-sendi kehidupanku. Aku tidak yakin bisa hidup tanpa dirinya di sisiku. Aku membutuhkan Sasuke-_kun _lebih dari apa yang diketahuinya. Aku membutuhkan seberkas _cahaya_ yang memberiku petunjuk untuk meraih _bintang_.

Dan seberkas _cahaya_ itu kupercayai adalah kamu, Naruto. Aku memohon kepadamu untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha karena aku tidak bisa meyakinkan Sasuke-_kun _untuktetap berada di desa.

"_Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku_," kamu bilang.

Aku tidak tahu jika janji itu nantinya akan membebanimu. Ibarat ditugaskan untuk membelah bulan. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti betapa kamu sangat ingin menepati janjimu itu.

**.**

**.**

Sai telah mengutarakan semuanya padaku, Naruto. Tentang cinta tak berujungmu padaku. Tentang kutukan itu yang membuat berat beban di pundakmu. Janji seumur hidupmu. Dan aku yang membuatmu berjanji kepadaku.

Terlebih Sasuke-_kun _yang telah masuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Semua ini memporak-porandakan akal sehatku.

Aku belum mengerti pada saat itu.

Karenanya aku ingin memperbaikinya. Aku ingin melepaskan kutukan itu dari hidupmu. Aku ingin kita berbagi beban—bukan, aku ingin beban itu beralih ke pundakku. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku bukan gadis selemah dulu. Maka dari itu aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu dan mengutarakannya padamu. Meski aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri karena hati ini masih menjadi milik-_nya_. Aku mencoba mengerti akan kesulitan yang kamu hadapi.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk menghabisi-_nya_.

Tapi apa yang kamu lakukan? Aku tidak menyangka kamu menolakku, Naruto. Kamu bilang aku berbohong, padahal sudah kutanggalkan semua masa lalu indahku untukmu seorang. Untuk menyelamatkanmu dari lubang neraka. Menawarkan sebuah kotak kebahagiaan yang kamu impi-impikan. Kamu sangat menginginkan aku membalas cintamu, kan?

Semua ini aku lakukan untukmu. Tapi kamu mengenyahkan tawaran dariku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong; aku ingin belajar mencintaimu! Karenanya aku berani berhadapan dengan Sasuke-_kun _untuk menyelesaikan akar dari semua masalah ini. Namun ternyata aku tak mampu…tak mampu untuk membunuhnya, cinta pertamaku. Sulit rasanya berdiri di antara dua pilar. Ternyata aku masih selemah daun putri malu yang mengatup jika terkena sentuhan.

Dan yang tak kusangka Sasuke-_kun _berniat sekali ingin membunuhku. Matanya pekat mengandung amarah dan kebencian. Tubuh ini menjadi lemah, tak tahu mengapa menjadi rela untuk dihancurkan. Namun lagi-lagi kamu menyelamatkan aku, Naruto.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa lagi-lagi kamu menetapkannya sendiri, bahwa kamu akan mengubur dirimu sendiri bersama dengan kebencian Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu Sasuke-_kun _sangat berharga bagimu, ia telah kamu anggap sebagai saudaramu sendiri. Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang belum aku bisa mengerti.

Tapi aku percaya padamu, Naruto. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa merubah Sasuke-_kun_, mungkin karena aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Dan kamu sepertinya mengerti, Naruto. Kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu.

Namun aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat dan membantumu. Kamu tidak sendirian. Itu yang harus kamu tahu.

**.**

**.**

Aku berada di dunia yang tidak aku mengerti. Setiap jalan yang kutapaki terasa berada. Dan aku pun bersedih karena suatu hal. Aku jadi mengharapkanmu berada di sisiku, Naruto. Tapi aku tahu ada yang lebih menarik perhatianmu sekarang dari pada menghadapi seorang gadis yang memerlukan kata-kata penyemangat diri.

Yang yang tidak kusangka malah Sasuke-_kun _yangdatang ke rumahku. Memberiku bunga mawar merah yang elok sekali. Menanyakan mengapa air mukaku terlihat muram, dan menawarkan diri bahwa aku bisa bercerita padanya tentang masalahku kapan saja. Namun ternyata yang kutemukan bahwa ia bergelayut mesra dengan penggemarnya yang lain. Dan mengatakan hal serupa itu pada penggemarnya.

Mengapa di dunia nyata dan ilusi pun Sasuke-_kun _mengkhianatiku? Aku tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

Rasanya tidak memiliki orangtua itu menyakitkan bukan, Naruto? Kini aku tak lagi merasa simpati. Kali ini aku benar-benar mengalaminya. Aku tidak menyangka bisa masuk ke dunia ilusi ini dan menemukan bahwa orangtuaku meninggal karena insiden penyerangan Kyuubi 16 tahun yang lalu. Aku sendirian, Naruto. Sama seperti yang kamu rasakan.

Tapi kamu…kamu bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu di sini. Aku bisa melihat raut bahagia—yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya—yang terpahat di wajahmu. Bersenda gurau dengan kedua orangtuamu dalam suasana tak terduga. Merayakan hari istimewa yang biasa kamu rayakan seorang diri.

Betapa bodohnya aku yang pernah mengatakan bahwa orangtuaku sangat menjengkelkan, ternyata aku memang sangat membutuhkan mereka. Dan di dunia ini mereka tidak ada. Aku meratap pada langit, mengapa aku mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini?

Dan aku benar-benar mengerti bagaimana sakitnya, Naruto. Jadi seperti inikah hidup yang kamu alami selama ini? Bangun tidur tanpa suara orangtua yang mengomel agar kamu beranjak dari kasur. Makan sendiri tanpa harus berbagi. Semuanya dilakukan sendiri dengan kedua tangan dan kakimu. Memang kebebasan itu memihak padamu, tapi aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan kebebasan yang seperti ini. Aku yang dulu pernah mencemoohmu karena tidak memiliki orangtua, akhirnya terkena getahnya.

Aku ingin mengajakmu mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke dunia kita, Naruto. Tapi aku tidak tega, kamu tampak senang berada di sini. Karena aku memang ingin kamu merasakan bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mampir ke dalam kehidupanmu. Aku pun mencari cara seorang diri tanpa melibatkan dirimu. Aku tidak mau menjadi perenggut kebahagiaanmu. Cukup sudah aku selalu menjadi beban bagimu.

Sampai seorang musuh menyerang desa kita. Aku menyerangnya seorang diri tanpa kamu ketahui. Hanya saja penyeranganku tak berhasil, aku malah disandra olehnya untuk memancingmu keluar dari desa—menyelamatkanku.

Orangtuamu memintamu untuk tetap tinggal di desa. Tidak perlu mengindahkan apa yang musuh itu katakan karena itu lah yang ia inginkan untuk menghancurkanmu. Ia mencari titik lemahmu dan menyerang tanpa pandang bulu. Dan yang kamu lakukan adalah harus menerima kenyataan bahwa seperti inilah kehidupan di dunia _shinobi_. Bahwa ada yang harus dikorbankan demi meraih apa yang diasakan. Kamu pasti mengerti, kan, Naruto?

Namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa kamu lebih memilih menyelamatkanku dibandingkan menuruti kata-kata orangtuamu. Apakah karena kamu tahu dunia ini hanyalah ilusi? Ah, aku tahu, bukan hanya itu. Aku mengerti, Naruto. Aku mengerti ternyata kamu….

**.**

**.**

Kita kembali ke tempat yang memang seharusnya menjadi pijakan kita selama ini. Kita telah kembali ke dunia yang kita miliki. Tanpa harus merasa asing di dunia sendiri. Tanpa harus merasa khawatir bahwa kita masing terperangkap di sangkar ilusi. Karena kita telah terbang bebas.

Namun rasa pedih itu tetap menghantuiku. Memutarbalikkan pikiranku sampai kepalaku bak dihantam palu berkali-kali. Aku tidak percaya bisa mengalami takdir yang sangat _mengerikan_ itu.

Kamu pun menyadarinya dan mencoba menghiburku.

"_Mau kencan denganku_?_"_ tanyamu.

Kujawab, _"Bukankah kita sudah kencan dalam waktu yang cukup lama?_"

"_Itu bukan kencan, Sakura-chan. Itu adalah petuala—eh?"_

Aku pun memotong kata-katamu dengan mencumbu cepat bibirmu.

"_Aku mengerti, Naruto. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian di dunia ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di sisimu." _Air mata menjeram di kedua pipiku.

Dengan wajah merah padam, aku berbalik arah . Cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku. Lalu bisikan hangat yang tertangkap indera pendengaranku.

"_Terima kasih karena telah mengerti, Sakura-chan."_

Aku pun berbalik arah. Memberikanmu pelukan serupa, namun yang lebih erat.

"_Dan aku mengerti ternyata kamu sangat mencintaiku."_

**.**

**.**

_**Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memahami seseorang hingga kau melihat segala sesuatu dari sudut pandangnya…hingga kau menyusup ke balik kulitnya dan menjalani hidup dengan caranya (Harper Lee in To Kill a Mockingbird)**_

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay, memang sangat pendek ficnya. Saya harus melanjutkan kerjaan saya lagi yang belum rampung. Random ya, hehe. Saya membuat fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Momo feat Noah yang judulnya Cobalah Mengerti. Nggak nyambung sih sama lagunya, tapi suka aja ^^. **

**Silakan buat yang ingin review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
